Complemento único
by sugA u-u
Summary: Él sabia por lo que el peliceleste delante de sí estaba atravesando, saber que nunca sería correspondido era algo muy duro. Pero tenía que superarlo, tanto él mismo como Kuroko. Un día de pasión para saciarse, encuentros que vuelven a repetirse. "¿Por qué duele el pensar que me estas dejando?" Oneshot. Advertencia: Lemmon, Yaoi Pareja: Himuro x Kuroko


¡Hola! Me disculpo por mi desaparición total y no poder continuar con mi otros dos fics, pero para hacer más amena la espera les traigo un oneshot de una pareja casi desconocida: Kuroko x Himuro. Sin más que decir espero que lo disfruten.

Advertencias:

* Yaoi

* Lemmon

* Un poco de personalidad OC, como todo lo que todos escribimos, seamos sinceros.

* Los personajes de Kuroko no basket no me pertenecen

* * *

**_Complemento único_**

"Soy un idiota"

Esa frase se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de un peliceleste en particular el cual se encontraba sentado en una plaza de su ciudad. Y es que constantemente se estaba golpeando mentalmente por las acciones que había realizado cinco minutos atrás. Y era obvio que, ese chico a quien tanto amaba, el gorila semi-estadounidense de Kagami Taiga, era un joven cien por ciento heterosexual. Aun no podía despegar de su mente aquella imagen, la del pelirrojo besando muy animadamente a una de sus tantas pretendientes del colegio. Lo agobiaba, le dolía pero finalmente, y luego de unas cuantas lágrimas derramadas, llegó a la conclusión de que había sido algo positivo para él mismo haber sido uno de los espectadores de ese acto, y es que todo el equipo de Seirin lo había sido.

Ahora, miraba un simple bollo de papel arrugado dentro de su puño. Por suerte había podido recuperar esa carta, un simple intento de confesársele, por fin, a su compañero de equipo, la cual había escondido con mucho cuidado y esmero en la mochila del pelirrojo sin que este lo notase. Por eso encontraba fortuito y oportuno el haber tenido que cruzarse con la parejita de camino al gimnasio, era muy doloroso enterarse de aquella verdad viéndola en vivo y en directo, pero prefería eso a terminar la relación con su mejor amigo de una manera tan abrupta y dolorosa. Prefería vivir con esos sentimientos escondidos, sin comunicárselos nunca que en la realidad del total rechazo, donde escuchar las palabras "no me gustas de igual manera" y "solo te veo como un amigo" era lo mejor que podía sacar de aquel mar de insultos homofóbicos que a su mente llegaban.

Pero al abrir el ahora arrugado papel, que se encontraba entre sus manos, grande fue su sorpresa al notar que se trataba de uno de los tantos exámenes desaprobados del más alto. Con un grito que nació desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas y enmudeció antes de salir de su boca, Kuroko Tetsuya había, por primera vez en años, roto su cara de póker para dar paso a una de terror y nervios. Debía calmarse, después de todo podría recuperarla mañana, sábado, si lo visitaba en su casa. Intentó relajarse y se dirigió a su hogar, ya era tarde pero no le importaba, solo esperaba conocer lo suficiente a Kagami como para que su predicción sea cierta.

Kuroko estaba seguro de que su mejor amigo no tocaría su mochila, y más un sábado, donde seguramente pretendería salir en busca de una cancha libre de basketball a practicar un poco de este deporte en forma callejera. Estaba seguro de ello por lo que se dirigió a la casa del pelirrojo ni bien estuvo listo para salir.

Respira hondo - se decía Kuroko una y otra vez mientras veía como, por los pasos que daba, se acercaba a la puerta de su amigo, – todo estará bien – intentaba relajarse inútilmente.

Al llegar tomo una gran bocanada de aire el cual invadió sus pulmones, llenándolos por completo, y luego volvió a salir en forma de un gran suspiro. Toco la puerta, ya listo para enfrentarse a la verdad de su predicción. Pero, a diferencia de lo que esperaba, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con el hermano de palabra de Kagami, Himuro.

Su único ojo a la vista, negro azabache al igual que su cabello, lo miraba sin transmitirle información. Kuroko sentía que se estaba adentrando en un vacío inmenso, lo que le causaba mala espina. A pesar de que sus instintos le avisaban que debía salir corriendo, tomó coraje y formuló su pregunta.

¿Esta Kagami en casa? – El peliceleste hablaba de forma natural, sin interesarse realmente del porque Himuro se encontraba en la casa del pelirrojo.

No – respondió secamente el más alto, quien no apartaba su vista de la de Tetsuya - ¿Quieres pasar? – preguntó al ver como el peliceleste no se movía de la puerta, sin intenciones de irse.

Si, Kagami tiene unos apuntes míos en su mochila, a decir verdad necesito una hoja que hay entre ellos – no mentía, eso era completamente verdad.

Oh – Himuro se notaba extraño, sin embargo solo hizo un pequeño ademan con su mano, corriéndose de la entrada, dándole a entender al más bajo que podía pasar.

Nada de esto le daba una sensación de tranquilidad a Kuroko, había algo raro en el ambiente que lo molestaba. Tal vez era porque nunca había estado realmente solo con la persona que se encontraba a su lado. Al notar su incomodidad, Himuro comenzó a hablarle, de forma tranquila explicándole la situación, con una sonrisa que Kuroko pudo notar que era más que falsa.

Resulta que Tiger se despertó temprano y salió a entrenar – Himuro hablaba con fluidez japonés, cosa que Kuroko admiraba. A pesar de haber estado toda la mayor parte de su vida viviendo en un país de habla inglesa, como Estados Unidos, él podría desenvolverse cómodamente en Japón, como si desde siempre hubiese vivido aquí.

Me lo imaginaba – dijo el peliceleste mientras ambos se dirigían hacia la solitaria habitación del pelirrojo.

Una vez allí Himuro le indico con su dedo índice el lugar donde Kagami había dejado tirada su mochila. Kuroko, disimulando sus nervios, se dirigió de forma tranquila y, luego de abrirla, comenzó a hurgar dentro, encontrando así su cuaderno de apuntes. Pero, al revisarlo varias veces la hoja en la que le había escrito la carta a Kagami no estaba. Comenzando a desesperarse buscaba impacientemente hoja por hoja intentando ver si se había traspapelado. Pero no estaba, su carta no estaba. Lo invadió el pánico, si Kagami había llegado a leer esa carta su amistad se podría haber roto sin que el peliceleste se enterase siquiera. Sin embargo, apareció delante de sus ojos, sujetada por la mano de Himuro.

Si esto es lo que buscas toma – su mirada se encontraba localizada en otro punto de la habitación – estoy aquí para ayudar a Taiga a estudiar, sé que no corresponde, pero leí tu carta unos momentos antes de que llegaras – sus ojos se habían nublado por una sombra. Kuroko, quien lo observaba sentado en la cama de su amigo con la mochila de este entre sus piernas, no podía dejar de verlo, esos ojos eran tan distinto a los de su compañero de equipo, a diferencia de los de él que estaban llenos de vida y alegría estos simplemente estaban tan vacios, tan tristes. Sin dirigirle la palabra, agacho la vista y tomo la carta entre sus manos quitándola de las del pelinegro – Taiga no es.. – Himuro hablaba intentando darle un golpe suave al peliceleste delante de él, sin embargo su voz fue interrumpida por la del más pequeño.

Lo sé, por eso vine a por ella – suspiro resignado, abriendo la carta y leyendo lentamente el contenido, todos esos sentimientos debían desaparecer. No era una opción, tenían que hacerlo.

Himuro observó con pena en su mirada a la sombra de su hermano menor, quien se encontraba temblando levemente por el dolor que su corazón sentía, apunto de llorar. Simplemente no podía verlo así, se sentía identificado de alguna forma con lo que le estaba pasando. Esto era lo mismo que años atrás él azabache había atravesado, así que hizo lo que nadie en su momento. El azabache le arrebato la carta al peliceleste, dejándolo a este con una expresión sorprendida, al observarlo dudo un poco de sus próximas acciones sin embargo decidió proseguir, rompiendo la carta así en pedazos, terminándolos por tirar en el cesto de basura que la habitación poseía.

Kuroko se encontraba atónito, sentía un leve olor a sal, proveniente de las pequeñas lagrimas que estaban atravesando sus mejillas, como pequeños caudales que morían en sus piernas, al caer derramadas como gotas de lluvia. Esos eran todos los sentimientos que poseía por el pelirrojo plasmados en una hoja, se sintió herido por la acción. No podía creer que alguien fuese tan cruel, aunque luego las próximas palabras dichas por el azabache lo hicieron recapacitar.

Tienes que superarlo- la voz de Himuro sonaba seria, dura, fría.

Kuroko asintió, comprendiendo, se levantó y seco sus lágrimas con el puño de su camisa. Levanto su vista, sus ojos celestinos, levemente rojos e hinchados por las lágrimas que había derramado, se encontraron con los del otro, fundiéndose en una inexplicable conversación que solo ellos podían entender.

Antes de seguir Kuroko cedió, bajando la mirada atravesando primero la puerta de la habitación para luego encaminarse hacia la de salida, pero al intentar abrir esta, la mano de Himuro se lo impidió, aplicando una fuerte presión contra ella haciendo imposible el poder abrirla al más pequeño. Con su mano libre tomo por la cintura al más bajo apegando sus caderas a las de él, hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de este comenzando a besarlo. Kuroko podía entender la situación a pesar de la falta de palabras, ambos eran iguales, ambos amaban a la misma persona y esta a su vez nunca les correspondería ni a uno ni al otro.

El peliceleste simplemente se dejó llevar, suspirando cuando el azabache comenzó a frotarse contra él. Ambos estaban tan vacíos ahora, necesitaban la ayuda de alguien, necesitaban ser llenados. Las ropas pronto comenzaron a estorbar, con manos expertas el azabache le arrebato primero la camisa y luego los pantalones.

El único ruido que llenaba el ambiente eran los besos húmedos que ahora el mayor había comenzado a dar contra la espalda y nuca del menor. Kuroko se sentía inútil, quería verlo a la cara, él también quería llenar ese vacío que a simple vista se podía ver en los ojos ajenos. Así que comenzó a mover sus caderas, frotando su trasero contra la entrepierna ajena, intentando al menos acariciar con esa parte suya el cuerpo contrario. Pronto, pudo sentir una erección surgir en esa zona con la que se estaba friccionando, seguida por leves suspiros de placer. Sonrió satisfecho de poder causar eso en un cuerpo totalmente ajeno, sin embargo fue por esto que las manos de Himuro lo encontraron desprevenido, retorciendo levemente sus tetillas ya endurecidas haciendo que Kuroko de un leve respingo seguido de un gemido. Himuro no pudo soportarlo más y dio vuelta al pequeño número once de Seirin que ahora poseía entre sus brazos. Sus ojos se enfrentaron, ambos estaban cara a cara, Himuro lo elevo algunos centímetros, apoyando la mayor parte del peso del menor contra la puerta que detrás se encontraba, por puro instinto, Kuroko enredo sus piernas en las caderas contrarias y sus brazos en el cuello del azabache.

Sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros, el azabache fue quien tomo la iniciativa, besando los del otro, sintiendo esa suavidad de la que su hermano se estaba perdiendo. Pronto Kuroko lamio los labios del pelinegro, cerrando los ojos a su vez, pidiendo por más. La húmeda lengua del azabache se coló por los labios suaves del peliceleste, delineándolos primero para luego adentrarse en su cavidad, explorándola en un beso que hizo gemir a ambos. Las pequeñas manos de Kuroko comenzaron a acariciar el torso del contrario, confiando en que las grandes manos que ahora reposaban sobre su trasero, manoseándolo de vez en cuando, serian suficiente agarre como para mantenerlo elevado por sí mismas. Rompiendo con el exquisito beso Kuroko le saco la camisa y le desprendió el pantalón, bajándolo levemente, dejando un poco más libre la ya dolorosa erección que poseía el otro.

Ahora, ambos estaban en bóxer frotando, de forma desenfrenada, su cuerpo contra el contrario, besándose, lamiéndose, mordiéndose, dejándose marcas como si el otro fuese de su posesión, aunque no había nada que estuviese más alejado de la realidad que esto. Sus entrepiernas ardían bajo la delgada tela que aun cubrían sus miembros. Sus cuerpos, pegados, podían sentir la erección del otro, Kuroko bajo su trasero y Himuro en su abdomen.

El azabache no estaba seguro de si continuar, era verdad que ambos, voluntariamente, ya habían llegado por demás lejos en un juego sexual que había comenzado para intentar llenarse, pero sin embargo estaban por sobrepasar un punto sin retorno, sin vuelta atrás, en el que ambos debían decidir si entregarse por completo a alguien desconocido o simplemente terminar sin darse la oportunidad de probar más. A pesar de todo pronóstico quien decidió por ambos que ya no habría vuelta atrás fue el peliceleste, quien utilizando una de sus manos bajo la prenda que recubría la entrepierna ajena. Entendiendo el mensaje Himuro realizó la misma acción. La fricción entre sus cuerpos continuó un poco más, entre besos y caricias mutas, recorriendo todo lo desconocido por el otro.

Sostente fuerte – fue la descarada advertencia que el azabache le dio, casi gruñendo, momentos antes de penetrarlo con uno de sus dedos, dilatando un poco aquel orificio pero sin realizar la suficiente preparación para el acto, remplazándolo por algo más grande momentos después.

Kuroko no pudo gritar ya que los labios del pelinegro se habían apoderado de los suyos, ejerciendo una presión que le impedía provocar sonido alguno, sus uñas se enterraron en la espalda contraria, arañándola sin preocupación. El peliceleste sabía que, el mismo no le importaba en lo más mínimo al otro, por lo que no podía quejarse. No eran novios, no eran amigos cercanos, no eran compañeros, apenas podían llegar a catalogarse como conocidos.

Nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los orbes celestes, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su ceño se encontraba fruncido por el punzante dolor que sentía en las caderas. La lengua de Himuro recorrió de forma dulce las mejillas del menor, absorbiendo así las gotas saladas que las recorrían, sin moverse ya que a pesar de todo no quería lastimarlo. Cuando observó que las lágrimas habían parado comenzó un lento vaivén, golpeando la espalda del menor contra la puerta con cada estocada.

El placer que provocaba ese movimiento continuo, en ambos jóvenes, los hacían delirar, gimiendo cada vez más fuerte contra la boca ajena, manoseando toda la piel del otro que tenían a su alcance. El mismo peliceleste se estaba masturbando mientras sentía como el miembro palpitante del más grande llegaba a tocar un punto que lo volvía loco.

Verlo así a su completa merced pidiendo por más, pronunciando solo su nombre hizo que la temperatura en el cuerpo de Himuro se elevara aún más, dando violentas estocadas provenientes de un vaivén cada vez más rápido acabando dentro de él a la vez que el otro lo hacía sobre su abdomen.

Sin dejarlo caer, el azabache retiró su miembro, alzándolo aun, manteniéndolo contra su cuerpo. Llevándolo de forma lenta hasta la habitación del pelirrojo, recostándolo sobre la cama y posicionándose sobre él. Kuroko lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, una fina capa de sudor recorría su cuerpo el cual fue besado y lamido momentos después por el azabache. Su cuerpo fue llevado hacia el clímax una vez más, compensando todo el dolor que había sentido al principio del acto. Lo único que se escuchaba en esa casa eran los contantes sonidos de gemidos pidiendo por más acompañado por el rechinido insaciable de la cama.

Ambos no sabían cuánto tiempo ya había pasado, sin embargo sabían que era tarde. Himuro fue el primero que se levantó del lecho, dirigiéndose a la entrada, recogiendo la ropa que se encontraba desperdigada por el suelo, vistiéndose con la propia y llevando la otra a la habitación. Meció con su mano al peliceleste que se encontraba dormido en la cama, este se despertó con sus pelos levemente alborotados. El azabache sonrió por la ternura que ese chico casi desconocido le provocaba, peinándolo con su mano a la vez que pensaba de lo que se perdía el pelirrojo.

A decir verdad Himuro ya había superado hacia bastante tiempo sus sentimientos por Taiga, guardándolos en lo más profundo de su ser intentando olvidarse de ellos. Pero el leer la carta dedicada por el peliceleste había hecho que esos sentimientos, ahora, nostálgicos, tristes y melancólicos vuelvan a resurgir deprimiéndolo. Sabía que Kuroko, quien aún se encontraba a su lado no lo había superado, después de todo, lo ocurrido había sido un hecho muy reciente para el frágil corazón que este denotaba que poseía. Su mano se deslizo por los pómulos del menor, acariciándolos levemente con la punta de sus dedos y, luego de retirarlos, depositó un beso en su mejilla. Sabía que esa había sido la primera vez de Kuroko, quien seguramente soñaba con entregársela a la persona que amaba el cual no era él, pero ya nada podía hacerse. Luego de terminar de vestirse, el más alto rodeo con su brazo al pequeño, atrayéndolo contra sí, apretándolo por unos cortos minutos. Luego de la decirse adiós, el peliceleste salió de la casa de Kagami como si nada hubiese sucedido allí.

Los encuentros que el peliceleste y el azabache tenían eran esporádicos sin embargo pasaron alrededor de medio año viéndose, encontrándose. Estos se daban cuando alguno visitaba al otro o cuando simplemente tenían la casa de Kagami para ellos solos. Principalmente se daban en este último lugar, ya que el pelirrojo tenía la costumbre de salir a entrenar, los sábados y domingos, desde temprano para volver por la tarde, cuando la puesta de sol era cercana. Estos encuentros fueron provocados por una costumbre que el peliceleste había comenzado a poseer al pensar que tal vez ambos eran similares y que el azabache aceptó sin queja alguna como forma de proteger al más bajo, después de todo quería que se olvidara de su hermano menor que tanto lo hacía sufrir, y si eso ayudaba no se negaría.

El más bajo se levantó y con ayuda del otro, que le iba pasando las prendas que había recogido minutos antes, terminó de vestirse. Ya era bastante tarde, ambos sabían que Kagami podría llegar a casa en cualquier momento. No necesitaban palabras, no se querían ni se amaban, solo compartían un extraño vinculo que los hacia reunirse, cada vez que el peliceleste quisiera, para tener sexo. Nunca hubo un te quiero ni un te amo en su relación, ni durante el acto ni fuera de el, solo gemían el nombre del contrario, necesitándolo para poder cumplir con su objetivo. Luego se despedían, por lo general el azabache antes de dejarlo ir abrazaba a Kuroko, como pidiéndole que no se marchase, pero nunca podían quedarse juntos durante más tiempo, si se encontraban en la casa de su amigo, ya que generalmente el peliceleste se iba una o, incluso, dos horas antes de la llegada habitual de Kagami por si llegaba a ocurrir algún inconveniente. Sin embargo esta ocasión era diferente. Himuro se había quedado sentado en la cama del pelirrojo con su mirada clavada en sus pies, algo que desconcertó de sobre manera al peliceleste que se encontraba delante de él.

¿Acaso no lo abrazaría cómo siempre? Esa pregunta recorría su mente. Suspiró y se sentó a su izquierda, tirándose levemente hacía su lado, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro impropio. Tomó, entonces, la mano de él y la apretó levemente, cerro sus ojos.

Hoy has estado extraño, ¿Puedo saber la razón? – pocas veces se dirigían la palabra o hablaban de su vida privada, sin embargo el peliceleste no podía hacer la vista gorda a como estaba su amante. Porque ese era el mejor título para describirlo, su amante, una persona con la que se reunía para tener relaciones, con la que no había compromiso alguno fuera de aquello. Y ambos estaban conscientes de esto.

Una chica, bastante linda, se me declaró el otro día – Himuro suspiró, pero antes de que pudiese terminar de hablar su voz fue interrumpida por la de Kuroko, quien se había despegado de él y había soltado su mano ni bien escucho las primeras palabras.

Creo que si lo que quieres decir es lo que pienso, no deberías seguir teniendo este tipo de… - no sabía que palabra usar ¿romance? ¿relación? Ninguna de ellas eran palabras adecuadas – encuentros conmigo – a pensar de no saber el motivo, le dolía tener que separarse así del azabache, quien había sido a pesar de todo su único apoyo con respecto a lo de su relación con Kagami. Ni una sola palabra brotó de los finos labios del pelinegro, quien solo posó su mirada en su "compañero" volviéndole a tomar la mano apretándola más fuerte a como el otro lo había hecho.

¿De verdad quieres eso? – preguntó con su mirada clavada en él, al tiempo en el que el otro comenzaba a mirar hacia un punto indefinido del cuarto.

Es lo que tienes que hacer, no es lo que yo quiera, solo la lastimarías – no iba a dejar que viera sus ojos llorosos, así que los refregó disimuladamente.

El azabache lo agarro de las mejillas, obligándolo a verlo, como varias veces hacia mientras estaban juntos. Aun mirándole, depositó un suave beso en aquellos labios que tantas veces había saboreado ya. Kuroko opuso resistencia, intentando apoyar las manos en el pecho del otro, pero los brazos que rodearon su espalda y su cintura le hicieron imposible que pudiese evitarlo. Con los ojos entrecerrados observaba al único ojo que se le veía, el cual mostraba que no iba a ceder.

N-nh n-no – fue su último intento por resistirse. Sin embargo el azabache aprovecho esto para colar su lengua en aquella cavidad. Pronto ambos cerraron los ojos, perdiéndose como aquella primera vez donde se besaron, recordando todas las nuevas sensaciones que entre los dos habían descubierto y experimentado, deseando que aquel beso no acabe.

Al separarse por falta de aire los dedos del azabache se posaron sobre los labios del pequeño, callándolo antes de que recuperara el aliento.

Le dije que no – y con esto, los ojos del peliceleste se abrieron a más no poder – sabes… cuando ella se me propuso me di cuenta de algo – el azabache miraba con ojos amables al más bajo para luego cerrarlos por un momento – yo quiero conocerte a ti, como persona, para luego intentar algo contigo, ahora no necesitas amarme o quererme, aun así yo solo quiero que nos conozcamos para que ese sentimiento pueda surgir pero… si luego de conocerme eso no pasa… – hizo un silenció y luego prosiguió – en fin... no te quiero obligar a nada tampoco – al abrir de nuevo sus orbes pudo notar como un enorme sonrojo se había hecho presente en las mejillas de Kuroko, sonrió y poso su mano contra aquella mejilla, acariciándola despacio, de forma dulce.

El cuerpo de Kuroko había comenzado a temblar, los nervios habían subido poco a poco, provocándole una sensación extraña en su estómago y acentuando el rubor que sobre sus mejillas había. Movió levemente su cabeza de arriba, hacia abajo, intentando comunicarle al azabache lo que él mismo no podía pronunciar. No porque no quisiese, sino porque había enmudecido al escuchar las palabras del otro.

Esto fue algo que Himuro no desaprovechó, pues paso a apoyar su cabeza en el hueco que encontró entre el cuello y el hombro del otro, apegando lo máximo posible al peliceleste contra su ser, utilizando para esto sus brazos. No lo iba a dejar ir, quería por fin poder ser el primero para alguien, quería poder superar ese sentimiento que el peliceleste aún tenía por su amigo. Así que continuó con ese abrazo sin soltarlo en ningún momento, intentando transmitirle todos sus sentimientos con aquel contacto.

Los meses iban y venían, su relación con el tiempo se vio modificada para mejor, aquel primer encuentro que ambos habían tenido ahora era un simple recuerdo del pasado, algo que quedaría como una anécdota personal entre ellos. A pesar de todo se encontraron compatibles para la vida diaria, llegando pronto a catalogarse como algo más que amigos. Ambos disfrutaban al máximo el poco tiempo que tenían para juntarse, puesto que el vivir en ciudades diferentes era un problema, más no perdían el contacto por el uso del celular.

¡Oh vamos! – refunfuñaba Kagami para sí mismo, a la hora del almuerzo, mientras miraba su celular.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntaba el capitán del equipo, Hyuga, mientras lo observaba.

Sucede que desde que se puso de novio ya no tiene tiempo para mi – Kagami hacia una especie de puchero mientras apretaba con rabia el celular en su mano. Kuroko casi se atraganta al oír eso, comenzando a toser disimuladamente, aprovechando su poca presencia para ocultar el sonrojo que había en sus mejillas.

¿Hablas de tu "hermano" de Yosen? - interrogó uno de los de primero mientras todo el equipo de básquetbol lo observaba – no sabía que tuviese novia – habló luego sin dejar de observar a la estrella del equipo.

Yo me enteré hace poco, cuando casi me hecho a patadas de mi propia casa diciéndome que esperaba una visita "especial" de alguien – el pelirrojo se había tranquilizado, luego de dejar su teléfono celular a un lado. - Pero nunca rechazo un encuentro en la cancha conmigo por ir a ver a otra persona, ¡Lleva postergando una salida a la cancha por tres semanas!- Kagami se mostraba por demás ofendido con esa acción, para un amante del básquetbol como él esa era una gran ofensa.

¿Y tú porque estás así? – la entrenadora, Riko, quien se había sentado justo en frente del peliceleste, no había apartado su mirada de este por varios minutos, por las extrañas acciones que este había realizado momentos atrás.

En ese momento el número 11 del equipo no hacía más que enrojecer, maldiciendo internamente a Himuro, prometiendo vengarse la próxima vez que lo vea. Intentando inventar la mejor excusa hablaba tranquilamente mientras sacaba su celular de forma disimulada. Escribió un corto mensaje y lo envió como si no fuese la gran cosa mientras sus compañeros y amigos no dejaban de mirarlo extrañado.

Mientras tanto una pequeña sonrisa se esbozaba sobre los labios del azabache al leer el mensaje recibido.

Muro-chin deja de divertirte causándole problemas a Kuro-chin – una perezosa vos recayó sobre los oídos de Himuro, junto con varias migajas sobre su cabello y hombros.

Es divertido- alegó el otro, mientras releía e imaginaba la carita que en esos momentos estaría poniendo su pequeño amante.

No creo que recibir un "te odio" sea algo bueno – recalcó el chico de cabellos violetas.

Lo es, si es de su parte – bromeo para sí el azabache quien sabía el verdadero significado detrás de esas crueles palabras. – Lo es porque sé que me ama.

Bloqueó su celular y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Se encontraba caminando rumbo a la estación de tren, hoy iría a buscar personalmente a su pequeño novio al colegio. Reía internamente al imaginarse la escena que le esperaba, más la disfrutaría. Y estaba seguro que nunca podría olvidarla.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer espero que lo hayan disfrutado, si les gusto por favor comenten :) si tienen alguna critica también!


End file.
